Blood of Uchiha
by Chira Uchiha
Summary: A fanfiction written by and about Chira Uchiha and Kiami Namikaze. Starts with the Uchiha massacre and goes on from there. For more info on the story you're just going to have to read it.


Chira and Kiami Fanfic.

**Chapter 1**

I ran down the street towards my uncle Kakashi's house. I had just gotten out of my meeting with Lord Hokage. I couldn't believe what had happened. Wow, a jonin. I was a jonin. I couldn't believe it. I was only eight and I was a jonin. Even Kakashi and my mom weren't this young.

I ran all the way to his house yelling "Kakashi, Kakashi!" as I ran I knew that the neighbours were watching me through their windows, but I couldn't care less. I was a jonin!

When I got to Kakashi's house he was waiting for me on the porch. "A jonin, huh," Kakashi said as he picked me up and through me in the air like he always did when he saw me. " When did you get so grown up?"

I blushed as he put me on his shoulders.

"Come on, we should get you back to your parents," he said, "it's getting dark."

"Oh Kakashi, you know the dark doesn't bother me," I said as he walked toward the house I lived in with my parents, "in fact, I love the dark. It's so much better than that glaring sunlight. Plus it's much easier to conceal yourself in the dark."

Kakashi sighed and said, "You think too far into things. But it was your strategic mind and ability to conceal yourself that got you to this point."

"That and the killer moves you taught me."

Kakashi chuckled and said," Well yes but "killer moves" as you put it, will only get you so far. You have to know when, where, and how to use them."

"Oh I know that," I said "you taught me everything I know, and logic and strategy were the first things you taught me."

Kakashi stopped walking. "You forgot one," he said.

"Forgot one…OH! Teamwork!" I said, "How could I forget that?!"

"It's ok, "Kakashi laughed, "I'll let it slide this time."

I jumped down off of Kakashi's back. We had just gotten to the part of the village where my entire clan, the Uchiha clan, lived. I looked around and froze. It was dark out, yet no one had put on their lights.

""Kakashi," I said, "something's wrong."

"I know," he replied.

Together we ran towards my house. When we got there we ran inside, not even pausing to take our shoes off. As we rushed into the living room I braced myself for the worst. And that's what we saw. In the middle of the room were my parents, lying stone dead in a pool of their own blood.

"Mom? Dad?" I said quietly, my previous excitement disappeared in a wave of shock and grief. I steeled myself and let nothing show, my face as blank as a fresh piece of paper.

"Chira… Are you ok?" Kakashi asked me.

"Of course I am," I said, my voice as blank as my face. "C'mon. We should check the other houses. See if any one else is dead."

Kakashi nodded and we took off, looking for survivors. I didn't mention the fact that I recognized the scent of Itachi, one of my cousins, on both of my parents' bodies. I had decided to wait and see if any one else was dead and, if so, see if they too carried Itachi's scent. Then I would know for sure…. We went to all of the other Uchiha houses. There were no survivors. They all smelled like Itachi. It wasn't a coincidence. Itachi murdered them all. "But why?" I thought. I knew Itachi fairly well, he didn't really seem to like to be with other people, but he just didn't seem like a murderer. It just didn't fit. I felt like I was missing something. A crying Sasuke kun who was running down the road interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Sasuke kun!" I shouted. He turned and looked at us.

"Ch-Chira chan?" He stuttered. "M-my p-p-parents…"

"Are dead. Yes, I know," I said, my voice and face as blank as stone.

"How?" he asked, trembling.

"Itachi killed my parents too," I said. "Kakashi and I checked the other houses. There are no other survivors. It's just us and him now. We checked your house. We saw your parents' bodies there, but couldn't find yours. We've been looking for you."

"How did you know it was Itachi?" he asked. "Did you see him?"

"No." I replied. "I smelled him. His scent was on all of the bodies."

Sasuke stopped crying. "I'm going to kill him…"

"You're to weak to kill him Sasuke." I said coldly. Sasuke and Kakashi stared at me. "You're not strong enough to beat him. Not even close."

"How do I become strong enough?"

"First thing's first. You need to graduate from the Academy. Once you've achieved the rank of genin, train. Train hard. Devote your life to training to kill him. Let nothing stop you from becoming stronger. Don't lose sight of what's truly important. Don't become so obsessed with killing him that you forget to live. And remember, keep your comrades close. For in our comrades, our strength truly lies."

**Chapter 2**

From then on I trained even harder with my old team (Kakashi, Haku Minahashi, and Kyo Musashi), while doing everything in my power to help Sasuke become stronger and graduate from the academy.

Then when I was 10, it happened, suddenly I was thirsty all the time. No matter how much, or what I drank, I was still thirsty. I decided to just ignore it and go on with my training as normal. I chose to train with Kyo because he was my best friend. Kyo was average height, thin, with messy red hair that never laid flat, and green eyes. He was a chunin and, like me, had lost his parents. He was somewhat shy, so he didn't talk much, but he had an amazing sense of humor. He could make anything funny, well, almost anything. We were training alone in the woods, he was running up a tall tree to practice chakra control and I was practicing some of my jutsu. Kyo made it almost all the way up the tree, but something happened. His concentration broke. He fell. Bones snapped. Lots of blood. I froze, something inside me seemed to wake up. His blood, oh his blood, it smelled so _delicious_. I didn't think. I didn't feel. My body just reacted to the blood. I seemed to black out. The next thing I knew I was sitting on top of Kyo's dead body. All of his blood was gone.

Then it hit me. The realization of what I'd just done. I had broken Kakashi's biggest rule, worse than that. I hadn't abandoned my comrade. I'd flat out murdered him. And not just any comrade either, my own teammate. My best friend. I _drank _his **blood**. What was happening to me?! I grabbed his body and ran to my house. Ran into the living room and screamed for Kakashi.

He ran into the living room. "What is it Chira? He asked, then he saw the body. "Chira…what happened to Kyo?"

For the first time since before I became a chunin, I let myself cry. I just stood there and cried and cried.

Shocked, Kakashi took Kyo's body from me and layed it gently on the couch. Then he took me in his arms and held me there. "Chira," he said softly. "Chira what happened?"

I started sobbing harder.

"Chira?" he asked again.

"K-Kakashi…I-I'm so s-s-sorry…" I mumbled

"What are you-" he started to ask.

"I…k-killed…him…" I managed to choke out.

"What?" Kakashi asked, clearly shocked.

"I…didn't…mean…to…" I said. "He fell… There was blood… and I…" I shivered even though it wasn't cold. As I stood there shivering, it hit me. Dad had been a vampire. I had known that my whole life. Could it be possible that I was to?

As if reading my mind, Kakashi said, "Yes, Chira. You, like your father, are a vampire."

For the next few I didn't talk to any one. Not my friends. Not my remaining teammate. Not even Kakashi. I spent all of my time training by myself, or locked up in my room with my books. Books, I decided, were the only friends that I needed. _You can't kill books, _I thought. _Can't suck all the blood from their bodies. _I sighed and started to head home. It was really late, but I knew Kakashi wouldn't mind. I'd been out later.

"Kakashi, I'm worried about your niece," I heard Lord Hokage say.

"As am I. She hasn't said a single word in three years. We have to do something to help her. She's got that look. I'm starting to worry about leaving her…Chira!" he said as I walked in the door.

I looked from him to Lord Hokage, my face blank beneath my mask. I bowed to Lord Hokage and silently made my way up to my room.

"I've tried taking her to a counselor," Kakashi sighed.

"Did it help?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"I think I may know some one who could get through to her." Lord Hokage said.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Her name is Kiami. She's new to the village and doesn't really talk much. She's about Chira's age."


End file.
